blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragna the Bloodedge/Distorted Sequence
Ragna the Bloodedge is a character in Distorted Sequence and the central leader of the AG universe. Basic Stats Ragna is a well rounded individual excelling in most areas and coming out just below average in defenses. *'Strength' A+ (+5 on Level) *'Heat' A (+5 on Level) *'Speed' B (Moves 4 Spaces) *'Defense' C+ (+2 on level) *'Base HP:' 1,000 (280 on Level up) *'Base Heat:' 250 (70 on level up) Misc *'Range': Close to Mid Range *'Affinity': Azure, Dark/Light *'Weakness:' Azure, Darkness *'Level Rate:' Average *'Difficulty Playing:' Medium Movepool *''Soul Eater:'' Brings down a powerful two-handed slash on the enemy with Blood-scythe, the beast infused with the blade's edge brings health back to Ragna. **Base Move. Can't be removed. Costs a little heat. *''Belial Edge:'' Hop into the air and dive at the enemy with the blade drawn for a combo hit, grounds airborne enemies. **Base Move. Costs a little heat. *''Dead Spike:'' Summons a black beast head as a projectile to strike up to 1-3 spaces away from Ragna's position. Steals some health from the enemy. **Base Move. Costs a little heat. *''Not Over Yet:'' Down an enemy with a swift sweeping kick and lift them to their feet before smashing them in the gut with Ragna's fist sending them away from him. **Base Move. Costs some heat. *''Inferno Divider (Combo move):'' Launch an enemy into the air with a rising spinning slash bringing a vortex of darkness around Ragna and his blade, then either slam to the ground with the Axe kick follow up and leave the enemy stunned—or punch them away several spaces with the uppercut combo. **Base Damage: Medium **Base Move. Costs 20 heat. *''Blood-Scythe:'' Lunge further then his normal range in an overhead arial swing with Blood-Scythe to deal a good amount of damage. **Base Damage: Medium. **Learn at Level 15, Costs 20 heat. *''Fell Rush:'' Rush forward in a comet of dark energy and smash into the opponent with a brutal swing of the blade to toss them airborn. Then envelop into darkness summon twin tendrils of the black beast to impale the enemy. **Base Damage: Medium-High **Learned at Level 20, costs 40 heat. *''Infernal Breaker:'' Swing into a powerful overhead slash of Blood-scythe to stun the enemy before transitioning into an underhand swing to send them flying away with a small black beast spiraling into them before it vanishes into seithr. Steals good health and this move will break the enemies guard. **Base Damage: High **Learned at Level 30, costs 80 heat. *'Nero Destroyer:' Strike several times against a wide range with the transformed Blood-Scythe before releasing a close range large blast of darkness as the Blood-Scythe vanishes. It devours a decent amount of the enemies health. **Base Damage: High **Learned at Level 40, costs 100 heat. **Note: This moves ends the skill, Blood-Scythe Initialize and requires it to be active to use. *''Distortion Drive: Carnage Scissors:'' Slices through a row of enemies and brings two blades of darkness and seithr on the enemy which devours their health. **Base Damage: High **Base Distortion, costs 70 heat *''Distortion Drive: Devoured By Darkness:'' Strike the enemy with an unblockable swing of Ragna's claw, it then traps them. Streaks of darkness viciously devour the foe in blackness while Ragna saps their health in his unholy claw. **Base Damage: Medium (Normal) to High (W/Idea Engine) **Base Distortion, costs 70 heat. *''Overdrive Distortion: Demolisher Hades:'' Ragna traps the enemy in an unrelenting vortex of tendrils from the black beast that devours the life of the enemy consistently for several hits. Ragna then brings his scythe out and swings in a single powerful overhead swing bringing a spiraling black beast's jaw down on the foe. This attack steals a large amount of health and leaves the enemy with an injured status and will end Ragna's Idea Engine status. **Base Damage: Very High **Learn at Level 50, Costs 150 heat. **Note: Requires Idea Engine and Grimoire active. Team Distortion *''Red and Pink:'' (Note: Requires Miwa) Ragna strikes the enemy with a strong blow from his blade, while Miwa commands the winds around them to strike the enemy. The winds and azure energy heals the two afterwards. *???: (Note: Requires Jin) *???: (Note: Requires Noel and Jin) *''Origins of Sin:'' (Note: Requires Nex) The two both summon their Azure's respective power. Nex turns his sword crimson twirling it as he rushes forward gathering energy into the sword as it becomes crimson and pure energy before he spreads wings of seither and strikes the enemy in several streaks of corroding darkness leaving the crescents of red seithr suspended around them and cutting into their body. Ragna then comes in and turns completely black as he traps the enemy in a nova of rending, life-devouring darkness spreading a wing outward and Nex's own seithr starts violently shredding them apart gathering more health to the two, until Ragna and Nex both finish with their respective beasts converging on the foe. **Note: The attack steals extreme amounts of health and distributes it in a large amount to the party members and completely heals Nex and Ragna. This distortion can only be used once per battle. *''Anothen Rebellion:'' (Note: Requires Nex, Kaemyn and Saeth, who must all have their skills unlocked) Skills *''Dark Devourer:'' Ragna will strike the foe with his hand and turn it into a claw of darkness, then will devour a large amount of health from the enemy and leave them in a stunned state. *''Blood-Scythe Initialize:'' Releases his Sword’s form as a Scythe for a few turns until the gauge runs too low. His strength is boosted while he holds the Scythe. *''Azure Grimoire:'' Slowly boosts Ragna’s life steal, and his stats, each turn he leaves it on the more it’ll increase. However, if not engaged with the Idea Engine, Ragna has a chance to fall into the Azure’s power and become the Ragnarok Unit: Hades Izanagi. **''Origin Code: Hades Izanagi:'' The corrupted state of the Grimoire from leftover infusion with Nu-13. Ragna will revert to the primal state of his souls and Azure’s true power. He’s uncontrollable in this state and will act on his own, using moves not normally available and possibly attacking allies. When he returns to normal, Ragna will suffer a large amount of health loss. *''Idea Engine:'' Engages the Idea Engine to release the Grimoire instead and negate its negative effects. When Idea Engine runs out the negative effects can stack again. **Note: Idea Engine can only be used once in the battle to negate the negative effects of the Azure Grimoire. *''Memory of White Azure:'' (Requires and Observer class character in the group) Ragna will access the boundary through the Azure Grimoire, together with an Observer Ragna will recall a power in a distant reality and recall the power his soul had. With the Observer’s power the Power is made reality, Izanagi will possess his body and releases the True Azure ‘Anothen Blue’ by awakening the White. Increases all of his stats dramatically and infuses his Azure with both light and darkness. **Level Acquired: Plot Advance **Note: Requires an Observer class in the Party. You can not observe another Azure until Ragna reverts. *''Rebellion Incarnate: Izanagi’s Wrath of Rebirth:'' Summon the True Azure for the single moment, bring down the wrath of the Anothen Azure Beast to crush the foe, in streaks of azure energy it tears the enemy field apart. Ragna will strike with the Blood-Scythe in hand delivering vicious ruptures of divine power with each swing that reduces the foes stats each time, finally call on the Azure's power to bring a destructive end as it traps the foe in a consuming blue spacial rend before vanishing in a glimmer of blue light. The move will grant a temporary large stat boost to all allies and max out Ragna's. However it doesn't steal health. This move does extreme damage to Terumi, Akuhei, or Ire. **Level Acquired: ??? **Note: Can only be used once, and requires Ragna at 30% or less health and his Azure Grimoire active. Traits Unique Traits *'Drive: Soul Eater:' Ragna’s Drive, it allows him to steal life from his opponent on any contact of successful hits that utilize his Azure’s power. On higher levels Ragnas life steal increases to steal higher percents of the damage done. *'The True Power of the Azure:' A True Azure that gained the power of creation and destruction in harmony and has a natural boost to Strength and Heat. Ragna’s stat gains is increased strongly by the Grimoire’s boosts with Idea Engine. His Life steal increases dramatically over time. The range and intensity of the beasts from Ragna's moves also increase. *'Protector of Azure:' Gives a damage increase to all Azure users on the field and gives them a slight stat boost. These boosts increase as level does. Negative effects of Azure also decrease (not his own) *''Will of Rebellion and Protection:'' Ragna will protect his allies at any cost, an adjacent ally will be shielded by him, his presence can remove fear from his allies. At low health (30% or less) Ragna will increase in his stats and gain a full soul break. *''Nightmare Engage: Sin of Hate:'' When Terumi/Hazama is present, Ragna will eventually become fixated the longer he's left on the field and move to him. He'll activate his Azure Grimoire and face off with him becoming locked in combat. The two will slowly sap each other's health away and lower their defense in this state. Ragna's Azure will do less and less the longer Terumi is left active on the field, when Ragna gains the upper-hand his Azure will return to normal and begin increasing in strength. If he's losing his power will be locked out by Terumi for the remainder of the scenario. *''Siblings of the Blue Origin:'' When Noel or Jin are on the field Ragna, and Jin and/or Noel gains an immense stat boost and his accuracy increases. **''I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!: If they fall in battle however, Ragna becomes enraged and gains a full soul break but his defenses will plummet permanently for the scenario due to his negative mindset. If Terumi is present or was the one to do so Ragna will fall into a state of anger and despair becoming Hades Izanagi instantly. *The Seeds of Destruction:'' When Nu-13 is present, Ragna will have his stats decrease. He is more prone to his Azure Grimoire awakening its negative force when near her. *''Faux Loner/Hidden Fears:'' When no one is with Ragna, his stats suffer greatly. This both applies to being on a lone mission or if all his allies fall. When someone important to Ragna falls in combat, he'll lose his confidence. General Traits *Glass Cannon: Powerful and well rounded in everyplace except for his defenses. *Expert Swordsmen: Sword Attacks do a lot more damage then usual. *Azure Tolerant: Isn't affected by his Azure weakness if he's a higher level then they are. *Seithr Tolerant: Environments with high amounts of seithr will grant Ragna a stat boost. *Dark Affinity: Boosts the strength of dark based moves. *Light Resistant: Light wont do very much damage to him. *A Serpentine Weakness: Takes extra damage from serpents and chains. *Intimidating Presence: This character has an intimidating presence, has a small chance to make the enemy not attack in close proximity. *Rebellious Presence: Isn't effected by control effect. (Some exceptions) *Protective Soul: Defense won't lower. *Antagonistic Soul: With Hazama or Terumi. Ragna gains a small stat boost at the start of the match and gains more soul break when hit by them. If Ragna is losing, his stats will gain a large boost. (Applies to opposite party of Terumi or Hazama as well.) Plot TBA Category:Male Character Category:Distorted Sequence Character